1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of figure toys or dolls and more particularly to the figure toys or dolls which discharge a fluid.
2. Prior Art
The prior art has included teachings of a knife or bayonet which discharges a fluid to simulate bleeding (note for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,859 to J. E. Shaffer, issued Mar. 18, 1958), doll heads which change complexion by simple manipulation of position to simulate illness (note for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,136 to E. M. Loewy, issued Apr. 5, 1960) and an apparatus which adheres to a figure toy device to simulate injury (note for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,351 to I. C. Porter, issued Jan. 7, 1975). In addition, there are dolls available on the market which discharge fluids to simulate a body function, such as tearing and wetting.
The present invention exemplifies the new and unobvious art of a figure toy or doll which discharges a fluid from orifices of the head, to simulate bleeding due to injuries resulting or occasioned by compression of the body.
3. Summary Discussion of Invention
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a figure toy or doll which will discharge fluid from orifices in the head when the body is compressed.
It is another object of this invention to provide a figure toy or doll which possess a hollow body cavity which stores the fluid to be discharged.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a figure toy or doll which possesses a head removable from the body to permit the filling of the body cavity which stores the fluid to be discharged.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a gelatinous fluid which may be collected after discharge from orifices in the head and returned to the body cavity for reuse.